


fluency

by lovelyleias



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: He's always thought that there was no reason to tell her that he loved her, until it's too late.





	fluency

Sometimes Roy would imagine looking at Riza Hawkeye. Sometimes he would imagine saying three dangerous and forbidden words. But even in this fantasy, he knew that telling Hawkeye that he was in love with her would be foolish. He might as well have pointed upward and said, “look, Lieutenant, the sky is blue”. 

“Of course, it is, sir,” she would say.

Of course, you are, sir, she would say.

And so, he should not regret never telling her. She knows. The language that they speak together has never required words. 

Yet, as the world falls to pieces around him, regret is a bitter companion.

He’s always known that a happy ending was not in their stars. But as the sword bites, cold and unforgiving, into her vulnerable neck, Roy wishes that fate had been a little kinder. Blood splatters from her wound and she is thrust violently to the ground. They are out of time. The words he has kept secret on his tongue shrivel and die, and with them, so does his heart.


End file.
